A paixão de um amnésico
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Cody perde a memória após ser atacado num beco, mas é salvo por uma fugitiva da polícia que, por coincidência, é a irmã de Duncan. Será que um amnésico pode se interessar por uma fugitiva? E como ele irá recuperar a memória? CodyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**A paixão de um amnésico**

**Capítulo 1.**

Voltar da casa de um amigo quando já é tarde da noite não é uma boa coisa, principalmente por ruas que você corre perigo. Entretanto, um certo jovem de 16 anos não sabia disso.

O nome dele era Cody, que havia participado do reality show de Chris McLaine. Ele tinha ido visitar Noah e, embora este o tenha convidado para dormir em sua casa, Cody afirmou que poderia achar o caminho de volta sozinho.

**Cody: ***com um pouco de medo* _Tô começando a achar que essa foi uma péssima ideia!_

Pra aumentar mais ainda seu medo, sentia que estava sendo observado, mas não sabia por quem, pois não via pessoas nas ruas.

**Voz 1: **Está perdido?

Só aí que Cody notou pessoas na rua, a maioria mulheres. E, pela expressão delas, estavam com segundas intenções.

**Cody: ***escondendo o medo* Não, não estou!

Mesmo assim, isso não afastou as mulheres, 4 no total. Elas chegavam cada vez mais perto, cercando Cody dentro de um beco-sem saída, e este não conseguia escapar.

**Cody: ***assustado* _E agora, o que eu faço? Se fossem homens, poderia bater neles pra fugir! Mas sendo mulheres, não é a mesma coisa! _Se é dinheiro que vocês querem, podem parar de me cercar que eu não tenho nenhum tostão!

**Mulher 1: **Não queremos dinheiro! Aqui é o beco das foras-da-lei, fugitivas da polícia! Mas não fomos presas por roubar, e sim por "atacar" garotos bonitos que passam pela rua! E agora que estamos livres, voltamos aos "negócios"!

Mal ela terminou de falar, outra mulher prensou Cody contra a parede e, após arrancar a camisa do mesmo, começou a beijá-lo no pescoço.

**Cody: **_Isso não tá acontecendo! Nunca tive namorada em meus 16 anos de vida e agora estou sendo abusado por 4 mulheres?_

**Mulher 3: ***notando o medo dele* Não se preocupe que seremos carinhosas com você... por enquanto!

**Cody: ***olhar decidido* _Tá na hora de esquecer o cavalheirismo!_

Cody deu um murro na mulher que o prensava na parede e saiu correndo.

**Mulher 4: **PEGA ELE!

Quando chegou no fim do beco e ia atravessar a rua, Cody acabou tropeçando e caiu de frente no meio da rua, batendo a cabeça no asfalto e desmaiando.

**Mulher 2: ***limpando o sangue em seu nariz* Não precisamos correr! Com ele desmaiado, será muito mais fácil!

**Mulher 1: ***apontando* Acho que não vai dar! LÁ VEM ELA!

As 4 mulheres saíram correndo da "pessoa" que se aproximava de carro. Seja quem fosse, ela ergueu um Cody desmaiado do chão, salvando-o das mulheres.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Quando Cody recobrou a consciência, notou que estava no banco da frente de um conversível em movimento.

**Voz: **Que bom que você acordou! Já estava começando a achar que entrou em coma!

Ao olhar para o banco do motorista, notou uma garota de cabelos pretos com mechas verdes amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo até a cintura, olhos azuis e um estilo "bad boy", mas na versão feminina.

**Cody: ***mão na cabeça* Ai, minha cabeça! O que houve?

**Garota: ***surpresa* Você não se lembra? Ontem à noite você foi atacado por um bando de mulheres! Teve sorte por ter desmaiado e de eu ter aparecido!

**Cody: ***forçando a memória* Não consigo me lembrar! Só lembro de... ter caído no meio da rua!

**Garota: **Você é muito jovem! Tem o quê? Uns 16 anos?

**Cody: ***confuso* Sabe que eu não me lembro a minha idade?

**Garota: ***rindo* Essa é boa! Opa, ali tem um posto!

A garota estacionou o carro pra abastecê-lo.

**Garota:** Aliás, qual é o seu nome?

**Cody: **Eu... EU NÃO SEI! SOCORRO, EU NÃO ME LEMBRO DO MEU NOME!

**Garota: ***assustada* Puxa, isso é preocupante! Acho que a pancada na cabeça te deixou com amnésia!

**Cody: ***com medo* O que eu faço agora? Eu nem sequer sei aonde moro!

**Garota: **Bom, até você recuperar a memória, você pode ficar comigo e com o meu pessoal!

**Cody: ***sorriso tímido* Eu agradeço muito! Ahn... você não me disse como se chama!

**Garota: ***sem graça* É verdade! Eu sou a Daniela, mas pode me chamar de Dani! Pronto, podemos ir!

Os dois entraram de novo no conversível recém-abastecido e foram embora.

**Dani: **Aquela rua por onde você passou é bem perigosa! Eu conheço aquelas meninas, pertenciam ao mesmo reformatório de onde fugi aos 10 anos, mas são muito mais velhas!

**Cody: ***surpreso* Você fugiu de um reformatório?

**Dani: **Sim! Fui acusada de roubo injustamente! Atualmente tenho 19 anos e a polícia continua atrás de mim! Mas como mudei o visual, é difícil me reconhecer!

**Cody: **Eu acredito! Você me salvou! Te devo uma!

**Dani: **Me pergunto se meu irmão-caçula está bem! O nome dele é Duncan e, pelo que soube, participou de reality shows tendo Chris McLaine como apresentador!

**Cody: ***desconfiado*_ Por que isso parece tão familiar pra mim?_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois de algum tempo, Cody e Dani chegaram ao lugar onde esta morava, que era um acampamento abandonado.

**Dani: ***estacionando o carro* É aqui que eu moro! PESSOAL, EU VOLTEI!

O "pessoal" saiu de seu esconderijo, e Cody notou que eram 5 pessoas: 2 garotas e 3 garotos. Seus nomes eram Darla, Gina, Raimundo, Jorge e Vini.

**Darla: **Finalmente você chegou, Dani! Perdeu o café e o almoço! Tem sorte de não ter perdido o jantar!

**Dani: **Quem foi pra Rali dessa vez?

**Raimundo: **Jorge e eu! E ganhamos!

**Dani: ***sorriso satisfeito* Legal!

**Vini: ***notando Cody* Quem é o seu amigo?

**Dani: **Eu o encontrei "naquela rua", em perigo! Consegui salvá-lo, mas ele ficou com amnésia! Garoto, estes são Darla, Gina, Raimundo, Jorge e Vini!

**Cody: **Prazer!

**Gina: ***desconfiada* Já não te vi antes? Tenho a impressão de ter te visto em algum lugar!

**Cody: ***olhando-a da cabeça aos pés* Você não me é familiar!

**Dani: **De qualquer modo, até descobrirmos seu nome, podíamos te dar um apelido! Que tal Lostboy, o garoto perdido?

**Cody: **Pode ser!

**Darla: ***despenteando o cabelo dele* Bem vindo à nossa família, Lostboy!

**Vini: **Podemos ir jantar agora?

**Dani: **Podemos!

Todos foram jantar, além de jogar conversa fora. Na hora de dormir, Cody dividiu a barraca com Dani, que era a única que não dividia a barraca com ninguém.

**Dani: ***sorriso maroto* Vê se não vai tentar nada, viu Lostboy?

**Cody: **Pode deixar!

Na manhã seguinte, Cody foi o primeiro a acordar.

**Cody: ***impressionado* _Uau, que manhã incrível!_

**Voz: **Bom dia, Lostboy!

**Cody: **Oi Raimundo!

**Raimundo: **O que acha do seu primeiro dia no acampamento?

**Cody: **Incrível! Apesar de não saber quem eu sou, me sinto feliz por estar aqui! É como se esquecesse dos problemas!

**Raimundo: **Eu sei como é! Todo mundo aqui tem como objetivo esquecer dos problemas do passado! Gina e eu, por exemplo, sofríamos de bullying no colégio e nossos pais bebiam muito, mas fugimos de nossas casas! Raimundo e Darla destestavam a vida rica que levavam, sempre presos, até finalmente fugirem! Já o Jorge, Vini e Dani moravam num reformatório e eram sempre maltratados, até fugirem também!

**Cody: **Então vocês todos são fugitivos, de uma coisa ou de outra?

**Raimundo: **Pois é! Mas vamos mudar de assunto! Quer ver o que a gente faz pra se divertir?

**Cody: ***animado* É claro!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Com o tempo, Cody foi se acostumando com sua nova família. Inclusive, possuía sentimentos secretos por uma certa fugitiva. Entretanto, não recuperava a memória, e isso estava começando a preocupá-lo.

**Cody: ***sentado numa árvore* _Quem eu sou? O que eu fazia antes de perder a memória? Será que eu tenho pais ou irmãos? Ou mais, SERÁ QUE EU TENHO NAMORADA? _

**Voz: ***subindo na árvore* Algum problema, Lostboy?

**Cody: ***sorriso triste* Ah, oi Dani! Eu só estava refletindo!

**Dani: **Preocupado com sua perda de memória?

**Cody: **Sim, muito! Não sei nada da minha vida, da minha família... nem se tenho namorada!

**Dani: ***confusa* Por que está pensando se tem namorada ou não?

**Cody: ***corado* Bom, é que eu... estou começando a gostar de alguém do acampamento! Mas se eu tiver uma namorada, não quero traí-la!

**Dani: ***sorriso triste* Ah, isso é muito legal, Cody, mostra que é fiel! Mas eu acho que você deveria seguir o seu coração, e não ficar preocupado!

**Cody: ***sorriso terno* Isso é muito doce, Dani! Obrigado, eu vou seguir seu conselho!

Um olhou nos olhos do outro, como se estivessem perdidos neles. De repente, pra surpresa de Cody, Dani fechou os olhos e começou a se aproximar dele. Ele copiou a ação dela, até que...

**Voz: **Ei, vocês dois!

Ao ouvirem a voz de Gina, quase caíram da árvore de susto.

**Dani: ***indignada* Pare de nos assustar desse jeito!

**Gina: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Por quê? Vocês estavam fazendo algo que não queriam que eu visse?

**Dani e Cody: ***vermelhos* Não!

**Gina: ***dando de ombros* Tanto faz! Isso não é da minha conta mesmo! De qualquer forma, é sua vez de participar da Rali, Dani!

**Dani: ***surpresa* Minha vez? Mas... eu não posso ir sem navegador! E o Vini está gripado hoje!

**Gina: **Leve o Lostboy, ué! Raimundo e eu vamos participar também, por via das dúvidas! Você não se importa de ser navegador, se importa Lostboy?

**Cody: ***um pouco nervoso* Acho que não!

**Gina: ***sinal positivo* Ótimo! Eu vou avisar os outros!

Gina saiu dali.

**Cody: ***sem graça* Ahn... o que é navegador, Dani?

**Dani: ***surpresa* Que olha o percurso da corrida e orienta o piloto do carro, ué!

**Cody: ***aliviado* Que bom! Acho que não seria uma boa ideia eu ficar no volante!

Dani riu, antes dos dois descerem da árvore e juntarem-se aos outros.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Entretanto, um detalhe inesperado aguardava Cody e Dani. Na Rali, haviam duas pessoas muito conhecidas, que estavam lá para assistir.

**Courtney: ***emburrada* Eu não acredito que você me trouxe pra uma corrida de carros! Preferia um cinema!

**Duncan: ***rebatendo* Deixei bem claro que você não era obrigada a vir! Eu vim aqui ver a minha irmã correr!

**Courtney: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Por que nunca me disse que tinha uma irmã?

**Duncan: **Porque você nunca perguntou! Ei, lá vem o carro da Dani!

Dani estava pilotando o carro, com Cody ao seu lado como navegador. Mas como não era um conversível, Duncan e Courtney não podiam ver quem estava dentro.

**Cody: **Esquerda!

Dani foi para a esquerda na reta final, mas Cody percebeu à tempo que havia se enganado. Felizmente, os carros atrás deles se confundiram e Dani e Cody ganharam a corrida, com Gina e Raimundo em segundo lugar.

**Duncan: ***comemorando* É ISSO AÍ! VOCÊ É A MAIOR, IRMÃ!

**Dani: ***saíndo do carro* DUNCAN!

Dani correu até seu irmão e o abraçou.

**Duncan: ***sorriso* Me surpreende cada vez mais, irmãzinha!

**Dani: **Irmãzinha não, irmã mais velha! E esta com você deve ser Courtney, também do reality show!

**Courtney: **Prazer, Dani! _Sem dúvida, ela é a irmã do Duncan: até se veste de "Bad Girl"!_

**Cody: ***saíndo do carro um pouco tonto* Como eu fui, Dani?

**Dani: ***virando-se* Incrível! Sem dúvida!

**Duncan: ***surpreso* Cody?

**Courtney: ***igualmente surpresa* O que o Cody tá fazendo aqui?

**Dani: ***confusa* Vocês o conhecem?

**Cody: ***desconfiado* _Acho que já vi esses dois!_

**Duncan: **Ele participou do reality show junto conosco!

**Voz: **EU SABIA!

**Cody: ***indignado* Quer parar com isso, Gina?

**Gina: ***constrangida* Desculpe! Mas agora eu sei de onde te conheço! Cody, do reality show!

**Dani: ***surpresa* _É mesmo, o Cody! Ele até deu um soco no Duncan na terceira temporada! Como não lembrei dele?_

**Raimundo: *** aparecendo do nada* A gente já pode ir embora?

**Cody: **Podemos! Essa história está muito esquisita!

Os quatro foram embora.

**Courtney: **Você viu aquilo? Ele agiu como se não nos conhecesse!

**Duncan: **Verdade! Acho que está bravo comigo! Ainda sinto o soco que ele me deu!

Entretanto, quando Dani e cia. saíram do local da Rali, não haviam visto um cara na portaria que reparou neles.

**Homem: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _Daniela, a fugitiva da polícia! Não importa o quanto você cresceu ou mudou, ainda consigo reconhecer você mesmo depois de 9 anos!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

De volta ao acampamento, Cody e o restante dos rapazes se reuniram na barraca de Jorge, pretendendo jogar conversa fora até pegarem no sono.

**Vini: **Cara, que irado! Você participou do Reality show do Chris McLaine!

**Cody: ***envergonhado* É! Pena que eu não consigo me lembrar de nada que aconteceu nesse reality show!

**Jorge: **Bom, pelo menos, a gente agora sabe o seu nome! Podemos te chamar de Cody agora, certo?

**Cody: **Podem!

Os rapazes conversando bastante, sem preocupação. Entretanto, às 2 horas da madrugada...

**Gina: ***invadindo a barraca* RAPAZES, ACORDEM!

**Raimundo: ***esfregando os olhos* Você podia gritar "durmam", só pra variar! E depois, por que está nos acordando à esta hora?

**Darla: ***aparecendo ao lado dela* Alguém raptou a Dani!

**Cody: ***chocado* COMO É?

**Vini: **E VOCÊS NÃO FIZERAM NADA?

**Gina: **Só conseguimos jogar um rastreador no sequestrador antes dele ir embora! Vai que ele era da polícia?

**Jorge: **Polícia ou não, temos que ir atrás da Dani! Darla, liga o rastreador!

Os 6 adolescentes seguiram o rastreador, mas ficaram chocados ao descobrirem onde Dani estava: a prisão.

**Gina: **Parece que eu acertei: o cara era da polícia!

**Cody: **O que vamos fazer? Não podemos invadir a prisão! E como somos fugitivos, não podemos entrar com a desculpa de visitar a Dani!

**Raimundo: ***confuso* Mas você não é fugitivo!

**Cody: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Se eu tiver pais, não acha que eles irão pedir pra polícia me procurar? Estou desaparecido há 6 meses!

**Voz: **E finalmente os encontrei!

Todos se viraram em pânico, e este só aumentou ao darem de cara com um policial: o mesmo que sequestrou a Dani. No instante seguinte, todo mundo foi trancado na mesma cela que Dani.

**Dani: ***abraçando a todos* Como é bom ver vocês! Só não esperava que seria nessa situação!

**Jorge: ***indignado* O que vai fazer com a gente? Eu sei que você é policial, mas nem todos aqui são fugitivos da polícia!

**Policial: **Eu só sigo ordens, moleque! E acho bom vocês todos procurarem bons advogados se quiserem ter uma chance de serem livres de novo, nem que seja na serra!

O policial saiu dali.

**Cody:** Serra?

**Vini: ***fazendo piada* Essa palavra lembra o nome Sierra!

**Cody: ***arregalando os olhos* SIERRA?


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

**Darla: ***preocupada* Cody? Tá tudo bem com você?

**Cody: **Eu... me lembro de tudo agora!

**Dani: ***surpresa* Recuperou a memória ao ouvir o nome Sierra?

**Cody: ***rindo* Pois é! Acho que foi porque esse nome me causa pânico só de pensar!

Dani ficou tão feliz por Cody que pulou no seu pescoço e o beijou nos lábios, coisa que os dois queriam desde a conversa na árvore.

**Raimundo: **Se não estivéssemos na cadeia, eu diria "arranjem um quarto"! Mas pra arranjarem um quarto, precisamos primeiro arranjar um jeito de saírmos daqui! Alguém conhece um bom advogado?

**Cody: **Eu conheço! Deixem comigo!

Após conseguirem um advogado, Vini, Jorge e Dani foram julgados, enquanto os outros só assistiam. Como não eram foragidos, tiveram escolha de morarem sozinhos ou com os pais, já que eram maiores de idade. Só Cody voltou a morar com os pais no final.

Felizmente, a batalha foi ganha, e Vini, Jorge e Dani foram inocentados. Tudo voltou a ser como antes, tirando o fato de não morarem mais juntos no acampamento, mas mantendo contato e saíndo juntos.

Quanto a Dani e Cody, estes começaram a namorar. Duncan foi contra no início, já que os dois tinham 3 anos de diferença, mas no final, acabou aceitando.

**Duncan: **_Antes isso do que levar uma bofetada! Posso ser um bad boy, mas o Cody tem um forte gancho de direita!_

FIM!


End file.
